


Could There Be More Than This?

by AccusedSanity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccusedSanity/pseuds/AccusedSanity
Summary: ‘Could there be more than this?’ follows a girl who’s trapped in an endless cycle of life and death. Her mind is never renewed, memories always intact, yet her body changes every time save for her eyes which sparkle the same deep hazel each time she is reborn. As if a reincarnation of her former lover, her eyes had always haunted this man who’s face she could never expose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have big plans for this story, it does use the Naruto characters and follows somewhat of the plot but it’s a completely different story. A lot more drama and a lot less ninja. I got into Naruto for the characters anyway, and I’ve had this story built up since Naruto first came out. Let’s see how much fun we can have with this. 
> 
> The main character is my own creation and was not inspired by any other works. If this character happens to resemble any other characters then so be it, but I have designed her completely out of many sleepless nights and great imagination as a kid.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

These feelings are familiar. They whisper a sense of warmth that brushes my body in an instant as if I had awoken from a deathly sleep. The wet grass against my cheeks provided a different sensation as I blinked and turned to look out for something. What was I looking for?

My body ached with the attempt of moving it. Bit by bit I wiggled, fingers twitching, legs pulled up until the stretch drew a sigh from deep within my chest. 

Yes. 

This is it. 

I’m alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Drawn into its beauty I lay naked beneath the moon, eyes glued onto it as if it were the reason for my reawakening. As if it was responsible for inserting all the information back into my brain that I had lost between my dead and reincarnation. My memories slowly reappeared as if they had never left, only a slight haze before I had been stabbed by a man I had trusted with everything. A tear slipped through, quickly disappearing into the damp grass before I finally exhaled, a white puff forming at the tip of my nose. 

I stood, walked awkwardly to an old cabin near where I had always awaken, entered easily into the mostly empty home. The wood did nothing to keep the night chill out, my feet so wet I almost slipped twice as I stepped into the shower. The hot water running down my frozen body felt so nice it drew further tears down my cheeks, a shriek escaping my lips knowing no one would ever hear it. No one was here to help. I knew how alone I was.

Dressing myself quickly I entered the kitchen, body aching with the need for more sleep, toes curling with the cold air that drew in through the holes between the wood. I knew there wouldn’t be anything in my fridge when I opened it but rotten fruit or vegetables so I kept it closed for now, there will come a time when I needed to replace it. I opened a can of beans, drained the water, washed them and ate them as they were before passing out on the couch just two steps from the kitchen. 

‘How was I supposed to know... I was blind...’ his delicate voice slurred beneath his tears. I had never seen him in such a condition. The ice king so easily dismissed emotion, but his walls had been destroyed when his brother was murdered, and again when the same man had stabbed me until I could no longer speak. ‘I thought he was dead..


End file.
